


Joan Ferguson's Return Part 1

by queenrabe



Series: Joan Ferguson's Return [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenrabe/pseuds/queenrabe
Summary: Was she buried deep enough?





	Joan Ferguson's Return Part 1

Her nails were blackened and bloody from escaping her would-be grave as Joan Ferguson limped through the woods toward home. She had to get revenge from that girl in the shower, whose life she once held in her hand.  
Joan whispered to herself, “I should have ended that little whore when I had the chance.”  
Joan silently entered her apartment in the shadow of night, showered the mud from her body and pulled out her Governor uniform, still hanging in the plastic from the dry cleaners, from what seemed like long ago. Still fit beautifully, accentuating her finely formed body. Tie straightened and hair pulled back into the bun, she became her old self again, even if it was only for this brief night. Car sputtered, too long since it was used, but started. She drove down the familiar streets, it was good to drive again. That sense of control filled her veins with delight.  
She parked her car and strode through the door, to be greeted by Jake. Her call ahead made her entrance a synch.  
“Everyone asleep?” Joan asked in a cool, collected voice.  
“As far as I know.” Jake’s eyes were widened with fear of what the former Governor was planning. He knew it wouldn’t be good.  
“Have the cameras all been turned?”  
“Yes.”  
“Have Miles bring Novak to the shower block.”  
Joan walked through the corridors, feeling the sense of ownership that came from her former Governorship. Heart pumped but she remained calm, even stoic. The showers had a clean scent, recently scrubbed, much to Joan’s liking. It was silent except for her own controlled breathing. A bit of urging began to stir between her legs, in anticipation. The creaking door cut through the silence and Allie was escorted into Joan’s presence.  
Joan addressed Miles, “You may go now.”  
“You don’t want me to wait outside?”  
“No, just go.”  
Allie stood with eyes full of disbelief and jaw agape with shock. Joan Ferguson began speaking with a deep, warm voice, satiated with the desire for a revenge that would taste as sweet as her freedom felt when she escaped the box.  
“Remember me? Long time no see,” Joan stepped toward her victim grasping Allie’s waist with her right hand, and squeezed hard, “Miss me?”  
“How…?”  
“The how isn’t important. Did you really think you could get rid of me?”  
Joan’s left hand yanked Allie’s shirt off over her head with one gesture.  
“Sweet, no bra to impede my assault.”  
While her right hand still gripped Allie to keep her from moving away, her left hand remained free to squeeze the full breasts before her. Nipples hardened, ready for Joan’s tongue to enjoy. The hardness teased her taste buds. Saliva was drenching Joan’s mouth even as Allie tried to free herself from Joan’s grip.  
“No, leave me alone,” Allie shouted to deaf ears.  
“Your nipples say otherwise, little Top Dog Whore.”  
Allie was enjoying it more than she would ever acknowledge. She felt herself getting wet and her vagina was contracting in waves of passion but she pushed Joan in the chest to try and free herself.  
“No, no my little Star Fucker. You can’t get away from me that easily,” Joan’s voice was so sensual that Allie felt her ears begin to melt with the sheer sound of it.  
Joan reached for Allie’s crotch and squeezed, released, then squeezed again, in flawless, rhythmic timing. Allie could feel her clitoris throbbing each time Joan pressed ever harder. As much as Joan was in control, her thighs were betraying her by trembling. How long had it been since she had a sweet mouth on her? With Joan’s free hand, she took hold of Allie’s and slipped it into her pants.  
“Rub me hard,” Joan whispered, not even sure if she had said it aloud.  
Each had a hand between the other’s legs, hot and wet. Hips hunched forward, pressing tightly into the hand. Joan thought she could hold off but she felt a quiver, then a quake, like a volcano bursting down her legs. It took her breath away. She thought to herself, “That’s my little Star Fucker.” A moment passed and she realized Allie was still writhing and needed release. Joan’s arm grabbed Allie from behind, and laid her down on the smooth, cool tile. She gasped at the sensation of her hot body against the cold.  
“You need me Baby?”  
Joan didn’t wait for an answer. She pressed her mouth around Allie’s clitoris and used her tongue in a searching way to find just the right spot. Allie’s hips lurched forward and a gasp was heard, but Joan couldn’t stop herself. She pressed the tip of her tongue just under the hood of the clit, where it’s the most sensitive, and there, gave all the slow pressure she knew would bring Allie to her highest orgasm. Allie could feel every taste bud that slowly rippled across her, sending her into a torrent of pleasure that made her feel she had risen higher than the clouds, and she didn’t care if she ever returned to earth. Joan overpowered her, as she had others before, but this time was sweeter. She held Allie in her arms and rocked her till she fell asleep. She just couldn’t let go yet, but before morning came, Joan slipped out of the building, and Allie was escorted back to her unit without anyone knowing she had been missing.  
Joan was still wet when she got into her car. It wasn’t quite what she thought she would do, but this revenge, she knew was a prelude with more to come. Joan Ferguson was back and had many ideas for the future. Wentworth beware.


End file.
